User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Where Monster High And Bratzillaz Come Together page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 10:47, February 18, 2013 Rules I am not going to help you with anything until you first get yourself acquainted with the rules around here. Such as when you can make a page and when not. I also have no doubt that Kepa told you to go away from the chat because you haven't been here for a week and I bet you didn't leave voluntarily and that is the 'rudeness' you describe. Then I'll repeat: you are not welcome in the chat until your account is a week old and Kepa was right in banning you. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) SDCCI 2013 doll Chill, I got my claws pulled and teeth dulled, so I'm no danger at the moment. :D I'm afraid I have to disappoint you though: SDCCI exclusive information is at the earliest available a month in advance. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I know And I'm sorry. :( They think ur annoying but i dont think your are. They kicked u because u said N*gga's so yeah. I have to agree with them on that one.But, I know how you feel :( They were kinda mean. :( But cheer up you'll find other people you'll like on here and my friends dont like u , well they are not the right people for you. :) <3 MHRULES (talk) 19:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) its okay :) MHRULES (talk) 17:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 09:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Of you need help please let me know :) (I'm Frankie Stein :D) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 13:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxx Paste message I can't help you if you aren't more specific. What are you trying to do and what do you see when you can't accomplish what you aim to. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :And you are working in Visual, I take? Because in that case I can tell you to just switch to Source for every edit and it should solve your problem. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) come in chat plz Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Did you sent a message to me I can't tell since someone didnt put their signiture. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) just click the button tht says signiature Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 21:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) 13 Wishes/Clawdia :Alright, it seems I owe you a big apology for that block, so here it is. I am sorry for it. :For what it's worth, I hope you'll understand where I'm coming from. I was unaware the UK aired the movie in theaters and the fact you only adjusted one page (and not, say, adjusted the 13W page to adjust the release date or write a note about the UK airing) made it seem like it was made up. Knowing you as a good regular, I did look up if there were any stories about early airings, but could find nothing (I did not think to look up "13W cinema", since this would be the first time I ever heard of the MH stuff debuting in theaters). I still only blocked you for a day, worrying still that I was making a mistake since your record is clean. Seems I did make a mistake. Again, I am truly sorry for the way I handled this. :For what it's worth though, this wiki tries to keep to USA dates and tries to avoid spoilers. I don't think the note on Clawdia's page is okay now, but it could be on the 13W page. That is - you said she was in a picture? That doesn't count as her actually appearing, so it should be phrased like the first reference to the character rather than her first appearance. :May I ask if you've seen 13 Wishes, do you know who the "mystery character" is Erin Fitzgerald mentioned? I'm very curious about that. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC)